Puzzle
by EmptyLife
Summary: If only I could get it all back, maybe than at that moment this wouldn't have happened...Mio... I've lost my wings, I've lost a part of me... I've lost you.
1. Nothing Suprises Me Anymore

Just so you don't get confused:

This is normal text and _this is when Ritsu is thinking._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-on! or any of it's characters, only the plot is mine.

Okay, so this is my very first fanfic, and it's about Mitsu so yea... umm hope you enjoy it? XDD

* * *

><p>"Ritsu! Ritsu!" I faintly heard several voices reaching my ears as my weakened eyes were slowly opening.<p>

" hmm." It was a simple hum but it was all I could answer as it was too hard for me to speak. For some reason I felt weak.

I saw white light pierce my eyes and four silhouettes standing beside me with two on each side. Before I could analyze the situation I felt someone's body collide with my own, _so soft..._

" Ritsu! Thank god your okay." Tears started overflowing in the girl's eyes as she threw herself on me.

My eyes became clearer in seconds, the images puzzled together.

_Ah yes, I remember this blue scenery... this world_. These words came in mind as I glanced through the window. I slowly turned my head towards the soft hands embracing me and the silky black hair lying all over my chest.

" Mio.." I whispered.

The girl pulled out her face from my beating chest and started to stare innocently, as if waiting for a miracle. Her tears slowly dripped down her cheeks towards my face while she started to open her mouth to say something, but soon after bit her lip, forcing herself to withhold speaking.

I gently shook my head to snap out off my current state and asked everyone as I took a look around the room I was in. " Where.. am.. I?" I asked hesitantly.

The room was engulfed with silence for a few seconds, that short moment made my body feel so heavy to the point where my breathing became faster.

This time Mugi spoke out but gently, she took her time, this pace of speech killed me. "You're in the hospital Ritsu. For the past month you were in a coma... and we weren't sure you would wake up anymore," she took a big breathe to insure she could continue without stopping in-between. " You were in a terrifying car accident and you lost a lot of blood, fortunately you survived and you don't have any vital injuries...except," she failed at her previous attempt so she took another breathe trying not to break apart, "you're right arm is paralyzed." My eyes bulged out, I was surprised at the thought but not as surprised as when I tried to move it.

It didn't move.

I started to laugh and cry at the same time. I was suffocating. Going hysterical.

I couldn't breathe.

My head was spinning. The room was filled with echoes from my yelling. Everyone stared painfully, but I didn't pay attention. No, not to the tearful faces of Yui and Mugi and not to the turned back of Azusa. I only felt my own sorrow, my heart beat drastically and Mio's soft arms wrapped around my neck, tightly, so I wouldn't escape. She tried to calm me down, like an animal gone on a rampage. She tried to tame me.

I don't know what happened next. It was all black before I could understand anything, anymore.

* * *

><p>I could feel my entire body laying still. When I reopened my eyes I tried to believe it was all a dream... it wasn't. I couldn't go against reality, it already held my life in it's hands, firmly. I was too late, too careless.<p>

I slightly heard rustling noises beside me. I dragged my head to its direction without moving my body. There was a middle aged woman in a white coat sitting on a wooden chair, she was looking down at me with a smiling face. I knew she was trying to calm the atmosphere around us since she was used to this by now... to this painful feeling from her patients.

" Ritsu-kun," she began trying to get my attention, " I believe you understand you're situation right now, I would like to discuss it with you some more."

As I glanced around the room, my eyes searching for my friends, no one was there except for me and the brown haired woman. " Where are they?"

The woman looked at me confused at first. " Oh you mean you're friends?" realising she continued with a smile, " They're outside so don't worry, I just wanted to chat with you right now."

I could feel her eyes sparkling at me, and so I couldn't help but make a small remark. "You're weird."

At first she looked surprised but without a doubt she smiled again. "Oh you noticed, hohoho." She slightly chuckled with an expression showing interest. Nothing can crack this lady.

As if snapping back to reality I asked impatiently, "Tell me doctor, what did you want to talk about."

Catching up to my serious tone she began. " To start with, before you got to the hospital you had already lost a lot of blood especially from your right arm, unfortunately the place your arm got deeply cut in by the car was in an artery. This artery is called the brachioradialis artery, it flexes the forearm at the elbow down to your wrist. Since we were too late to repair the damage, your lower half of the arm got paralyzed - your lucky your legs didn't get paralyzed as well. But we reanalyzed you're situation much more carefully this time around, and concluded that it could be able to move again, with some treatment."

I sighed in relief, letting out all my frustration, my heart thumped in hope at the last words. _But how can a car cut my arm so deeply?_ I shook it off though, as I was too happy and didn't want to think about it.

She looked at me more at ease and continued, " The treatment will presumably hurt, so I want to be sure your ready for this."

" Of course! It's better than staying with a paralyzed arm, anything is!" I waved my left hand in the air as I raised my voice. After hearing her say there was still a possibility I didn't care what I had to do.

She smiled again. "Well than, since you confirm, we shall begin your transfer to Indiana."

My wide grin turned upside down and my heart skipped a beat. "Indiana?" I repeated, my voice going hoarse.

" Ah yes, they offer a unique treatment for injuries, such as for your arm right here," she pointed towards it. " And it's only for a year." She added to calm me down.

" Ah, but can't we just do the treatment in Japan!" I exclaimed.

" I guess you don't want to be healed than?" she sighed, slightly annoyed. "We wouldn't send you their for no reason, Ritsu-kun, just trust us."

I didn't want to just end it off like this, but what choice did I have? I just slowly nodded, giving her my confirmation. But, I slightly wondered, who else knew about my transfer?

As if reading my thoughts the doctor reassured me, " I am merely allowed to tell your parents, Ritsu-kun, anybody else in your life is out off my business."

I sighed in relief... _At least I'll be able to tell them personally_.

" Well, I'll be leaving now, Ritsu-kun."

Ignoring her I quickly asked, " How long will I be in this shitty hospital?"

She didn't mind my language and calmly answered while closing the door behind her, "Two more weeks."

It wasn't long enough as the four came back to my room, but this time accompanied with my parents and Satoshi.

"Ricchan!" My mom suffocated me while squeezing my neck with all her force." Are you alright, you feel better?" she asked while scanning her eyes throughout my body, "We heard what the doctor said, you agreed to the decision, right?" the speed she was talking with was unbelievable, how she was able to fit it all in one sentence was beyond me. My mom took an unexpected pause as if given me time to speak, but soon after continued, "Satoshi, you father and myself will go with you so you needn't worry."

" Yeah, sis! So don't worry." Satoshi yelled out, trying to calm me down.

I sighed, knowing this wasn't going well as my friends were already given me confused looks.

_Ahhhhh! Why can't they let me rest, The doctor didn't even have a chance to step away and now it's one problem after another._ My mind was going insane.

I took a big breathe and smiled, scratching the back of my head with my good hand. " It's fine, you don't need to come it's _**only for a year**_." I raised my voice at the last four words as I stared at my friends, I tried to make a vivid point that it's not that long.

" Ricchan are you alright?" Yui looked at me while leaning her head sideways in confusion.

_Of course I'm not, I got in a freaking car accident, got a paralyzed arm, a crazy doctor telling me to transfer to Indiana for a year, and now I'm shouting out in the middle of a sentence making myself look like a maniac._ My eyebrow twitched, but I looked at them with a smiling face afterwards.

" What do you mean one year?" Mio popped out from behind the crowd. She seemed worried.

I continued to pull off a grin. "Hahaha... yeah, well a year. That is to say twelve months, 52 weeks, ughh," I continued counting my fingers, " 365 days..." I kept dragging on the time.

Mio began to shoot daggers at me with her glare - boy that gave me the shivers. Without a second to spare Mio yelled, " I don't mean that!" She gave me time to answer again, but I didn't dare to. With a much calming voice she went on, " Ristu... don't tell me that..."

This time I couldn't bear to hear her continue so I interrupted, " hahaha, yeah, I'm leaving to Indiana." I paused given them time to think it over and decided to keep going, this time acting more carefree and at ease, " But, pffft, only one year right? Also isn't it great that my arm would get better?" I tried to set a bait with the last sentence.

Yui jumped out in joy. " Ricchan will get better? Than it's worth it, ne?"

" Ritsu-senpai... so your arm will get better." Azusa repeated after Yui in disbelief with a smile on her face. Mugi nodded in agreement to the entire thing while beaming in delight. Mio stared at the ground for an instant, but than nodded in agreement as well.

" When are you leaving?" a sudden outburst came from Mio's lips. With such a quiet and pleasant atmosphere around us, she startled me with her seriousness.

" In three months." My mom suddenly jumped into our conversation.

" Ah, so you will be back by your third year of university, right, Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa looked at me concernedly.

Let's see were gonna be 1st years, so logically I'll be back by 2nd year of university.

_Hahaha, third year does she really not want to see me anymore. I suppose even Azusa can get mixed up. Probably because of such an intense moment in her life right now, seeing me like this, the poor girl._ I clenched my fist and looked at the ceiling. Snapping out off my thoughts I quickly shouted, " Azusa!" I looked at her with fake teary eyes, " I understand how you feel about this situation I'm in so naturally you would make a mistake, but I forgive you," I finished with pride in my voice and continued with a more serious tone, " Of course you meant you would see me by the start of the 2nd year, ne?" I hoped for praise from everyone so I looked at them with a dimwitted smile. But all I got was silence and confused looks.

" What does she mean by 2nd year?" My father asked in surprise. With everybody dumbfounded I quickly decided to recount my calculations. The answer was the same.

" Hey, why are you looking at me as if I'm stupid! Everything is correct today is March 15th 2010, and if we are 1st years in April..." But in a flash, before I could continue I was cut off. It was Mio's trembling voice. She was shaking for some odd reason.

" What do you mean 2010?" her voice was hoarse.

"Eh..."

Again before I could go on, my mother cut in, " Ritsu... the year is 2011... not 2010." My mother's eyes were wide open as if she had seen a ghost. But not as wide as mine, as if they were about to fall out.

_2011? What does she mean... last I remember it was February and since I've been in a coma for a month, it's March- yea that's right-but why 2010?_

" Doctor!" My father standing at the corner of the room suddenly ran out, leaving the door behind him open.

I couldn't quite understand everyone's concern or why they were sticking it in my head that it was 2011. I was positive it was 2010. So was it all just a dream?

_Has to be._

With the gathered information the doctor came to the decision that I was suffering from memory loss. That it was physiologically, her theory was that it was due to the horrible accident I experienced, that it shook me up. I only sighed throughout the entire thing, sort of giggling, because right now at this moment... nothing surprised me... nothing.

* * *

><p>I know I know, it might be confusing and with all the numbers. Just ughh i know... just bear with me it will get better XD<p>

R&R please. :)


	2. Everything Changes

"Ricchan, wake up, it's time for school!" I could hear my mom yelling from downstairs.

"Has it really been 2 weeks already? Going to university now seems like more torture. Can't I just stay home," I muttered while climbing out of my bed like a panda. It was so tiresome that I fell flat on my stomach in the process.

When I was done taking a shower I slowly took my time getting downstairs.

" Ah, fuck I'm late!" I leaped as the clock came into my view.

" You are a girl, Ritsu! Please do not use those words anymore," my mom quickly caught me and scolded me for the words I used.

I half listened to her complaining while I was grabbing myself a sandwich and storming out. " See ya, I'm off."

" Ricchan!" I saw a figure sprinting towards me. " I haven't seen you in ages! It's so good that your in this university now."

" Yui, we saw each other yesterday."

She gasped than answered with a serious tone as if defeated, " You're right."

" Yes, Yui! Your captain is never wrong!" I laid a hand on my chest.

"Captain!" Her eyes began to gleam.

" Yui!" I decided to return the love.

Close to us I heard someone giggling, as I turned my gaze towards them Mugi began to talk, " It's nice to see you back to your original state, Ricchan." I saw everyone smiling at me and it made me become flustered.

" Of-f.. course." I stuttered, while trying to look away.

_Tsk, so unlike me to stutter in front of them._

The day skipped by really fast and after a song they played for me as a welcoming back gift in the studio room, which Mugi had been given by her father, questions filled the air once again.

" Your supposed to wear that metallic thing now around your arm, ne, senpai?" Azusa asked curiously while staring at it.

" Yeah, it's supposed to help me, so that my hand doesn't completely fall asleep."

Yui, Mugi and Azusa started crowding around me, examining it as if it was an exhibition.

" Oh that's right, Ritsu-senpai won't be able to play in the upcoming festival, will she?"

" Are you kidding me! Of course I will." I took one of the drumsticks into my hand and sat down near my drums, spreading my legs accordingly.

' Bang, bang, bang,' I was playing the drums with only one drumstick and besides that my injured arm was getting in the way.

" Hahaha," I laughed nervously.

" It's alright Ricchan we already found another drummer to replace you while your away."

" Another drummer..." Everything beside me became gloomy.

" Don't worry, Ricchan, it's just until you get back." Yui patted me on the back for comfort.

" What if the treatment fails and I won't be able to play the drums..." I gasped, " ever."

" Don't worry, senpai! You're our only drummer, forever."

I turned towards Azusa's kind words. " But, Azusa, what if my arm never gets better!" I faked my tears.

She shrugged it off, " Hmm, than I don't know how to answer that."

" Azusa!" I cried out.

" Hahahah, don't be disappointed Ricchan, you know the recovery will certainly succeed. It will definitely be a success, right, Mio-chan?" Mugi turned towards Mio standing at the far end of the studio.

Mio was slightly startled, " W-wha? Oh yea." She seemed dazed off.

I walked towards her and placed my face near hers, " Mio? " She jumped from surprise.

" R-ritsu! When did you get here?"

" Pretty fast, right? I teleported, Mio." I looked at her with a serious look.

" Ughhh, your such an idiot." She smacked me on the head and than stormed off towards her bass. Before she could begin playing, she was interrupted by a knocking noise on the door.

" Ah, must be Kyousuke-kun."

"Come on in." Mugi cheerfully let the man standing beside the porch in.

" Hello, hello, charming ladies." He stopped and looked towards me. " Oh? I haven't seen you." Putting his thumb towards his lips, he became silent but than spoke out again, "Aha, you're that Ritsu-kun, ne? I heard a lot about you from the others."

I gave him a wry smile as he bowed down. " I'm Kyousuke Nishida, just call me Kyou."

" Yea, nice to meet you." I gave him a fake smile.

He went back to an upright position and reached out for his pocket, taking out his glasses and putting them on. As he cleared his voice, he continued, "Shall we start practice."

Mio looked at him slightly irritated, " Practice began one hour ago, you should be more punctually."

" Ah, sorry, sorry, you know how it is, life as an adult," he smirked while still staring at Mio, "or maybe not."

Mio hissed at him, " I am an adult, thank you very much," she added, "you are only two years older than me, don't act too cocky."

The man than put his arm around Mio's shoulder and began to burst in laughter.

" Now, now, you know how hard this is for Kyousuke-kun. Mio-chan, you were the one who begged him to join, remember?" Mugi questioned with a lingering smile.

Mio became flustered, her cheeks began to flourish into a bright pink. " I-I did not beg! Merely asked! "

" Oh come now, Mio," he giggled, " you know it's true."

" Shut up." Mio threw his hand off of her, "let's start practice." She shook off the topic by starting to play.

The room was filled with laughter and I was the only one standing at the end of the room feeling as distant as ever.

The practice was finally over and as I stepped out of the studio, breathe filled my lungs once again. Kyousuke said he had to run an errand and the rest took there own paths back home. I walked side by side with Mio to the station while still keeping a short distance in between us. There was an awkward silence until we finally reached the station and I managed to choke out a word, "Boyfriend?"

Mio's agonizing eyes stared at me, "What?"

My question was quit loud, but I repeated myself, " Was he umm your boyfriend?"

"What makes you think that?" Mio gave me an immediate response.

I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the sky, " You seemed kind of happy? Or more talkative with him than with us?" I said sheepishly.

" That's because his persistent and keeps on nagging and asking so many questions that it gets annoying and I just react."

The train soon followed Mio's words and I talked again as we got off, " You didn't answer my question."

She kept on walking and stayed silent for a moment, " He's my fiance."

The clouds seemed to be moving slower than the last time I looked up and the chilly wind blazed my cheeks. Why does it feel so cold? " Is that so?.." I felt my voice turning hoarse. I cleared my throat and continued, " So is this what happened in a year?" I smirked and stared at the ground.

" Actually it was decided only a week ago."

I looked up at the girl walking ahead of me, " But, than, what? How can you..." I splattered random words, confused in the matter before I got interrupted.

" Well I've known him for over a year and met him when I was a kid since his father is my father's closest friend," she sighed. " Than he proposed to me."

" And you excepted, right?" I kept on walking at my own pace while giving off a big sigh.

" Not exactly." Mio hesitated.

" Eh?" I looked up at her again with a surprised look.

" He asked me six months ago and only on the second time did I agree."

" Why the second time?" I questioned, puzzled.

She took a step and stopped walking, looking back at me uncertain, " Just... things were happening."

" Hmmm," I waited for a few seconds before talking again," do the others know about you and him?"

" No, not yet."

" When are you two... ugh... getting married?" I swallowed nervously.

" When I finish university. So in two years."

There was yet another awkward silence before I managed to spit out a few words that were haunting my mind, " D-do you love him?"

Mio didn't speak for yet another thirty seconds until I heard her clearly speak out without hesitation, " I don't hate him."

I snickered, " That's not exactly an answer to my question, now is it?" Before I could find a reasonable answer from her lips we reached Mio's house and she waved her hand at me while walking inside.

_I guess she didn't want to answer. Oh well, she'll tell me when she's read_y. I sighed and began walking home.

As I barged into my room and threw my bag on the floor I couldn't help but feel my eyes become slightly watery. Maybe I was tired? Or maybe... it didn't matter though. All I knew was that I didn't want to think about it. But strangely it just kept sinking into my mind deeper and deeper.

"A phone call to Yui should do!" I exclaimed to myself. " But, I don't feel like laughing... or talking."

I jumped onto my bed and tried to close my eyes. But as soon as the thought streamed into my mind once again, they opened in a flash.

" Man, what should I do? I don't feel so good." I slit my palm onto my forehead.

Until I could die from impatience I heard a knocking from my door and as it slightly opened a girl with raven black hair was standing at the porch.

I smirked while getting up, " Missed me already?"

" Tch, don't get ahead of yourself," she smiled back at me. " My mam-mother! Was simply giving me the task of bringing something for your mother. Well, I just came up to tell you hi, so I'll be going now." She turned her back at me... again. How many times has it been already today?

" Don't go, Mio..." I pleaded.

She looked back to me with a questioning look.

" Ugh, well, you see I have nothing to do and you just happen to come so..."

" You can study."

_Ugh, an immediate response._

" Ha, no thanks." I waved my hand in disagreement.

She stepped away from the door. " Fine, I'll stay for a while." Mio sighed in defeat while I grinned at her.

" So what do you wanna do?" She plunged her body onto the opposite side of me.

" The Sakura trees will bloom soon. Wanna go watch them with me." I asked.

" Right now?"

" No, just in general." I said calmly.

" Yea, I suppose."

" Wanna go out?"

Mio fell silent and jumped from the bed as she looked at me with a disbelieving look. "What?"

" Eh? What do you mean what? Wanna go outside?"

She calmed down and sat on the bed again while sighing, " Sure, since we have nothing to do, walk me home."

Ignoring her I continued, " Wait, wait, what did you think I meant by what I said?" I stopped for a second than looked up at her, not being able to withhold my smile. " Oh, Mio... how sly, didn't expect it from someone like you Hohohoho. " I laughed loudly.

" Shut up! It's your fault, the way you say it and all. Choose your words wisely."

I shrugged my shoulders in confusion. " Huh? I talk normally, it's just you have a dirty mind that you start thinking of unnecessary things." I couldn't help but smile in the end.

" Shut up!" She stormed out of my bedroom and I followed.

" Hey, hey Mio, honey, don't run away from your lover~" I teased.

She turned around to face me and growled, " You think your soooo funny by -" She was interfered by a call and immediately flipped the cell phone open as she checked the ID of the caller.

" Yes, hello?" she paused to let the person on the other line speak and continued, " I'm at Ritsu's right now, but I'm about to leave so if it's really urgent I'll come. "

With a nod and a goodbye she hung up. Putting on her shoes and coat she told me and my parents she was leaving and closed the door behind her. I quickly ran after her after putting on my coat and shoes as well.

" Hey, " I panted, " Didn't you want me to walk you home?"

" Hmph." She kept on walking. " Not with that behaviour." I could tell she was pouting like a little child.

I grinned, " Hehehe, oh come now Mio. It's not my fault you thought that way." Dropping the topic quickly I asked her what I had on my mind, " Anyways, who was that?"

" Kyousuke. He said he has to show me something immediately."

I didn't like that for some reason. It felt like Mio was becoming distant, I didn't want her to go but I couldn't oblige either. I could only look at her and smile.

" Ne, Ritsu..."

I offered my attention as I heard her calling my name.

" How does it feel?" her voice became weaker. And than after a silence she repeated, "How does it feel going through all that-t?" I could feel her voice becoming to crack.

" Eh? Hahahah you don't need to worry, Mio." I started to giggle.

" I'm not, I'm merely asking. Answer Ritsu." Her tone of speech became more aggressive.

I snapped, " Hey, hey why so serious Mio, it's fine, so stop being so stubborn about it."

" I don't think going through all that is _fine_, Ritsu." She stared at me pitifully.

" Well what do you want me to say! It's not my fault it happened, of course it is isn't heaven knowing that you lost your memories and arm..." For some reason I felt surprised at my own words.

_Why do I feel so guilty. _

Not shifting her eyes from me she whispered painfully, " Sorry..."

_Now I feel even guiltier_.

The rest we walked in silence and as I waved goodbye to her and saw her back drift further away from me, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was loosing her.

* * *

><p>Well I think this chapter is better, plot wise? umm, well please review and feel free to tell me if I have any mistakes :D<p> 


	3. Living

**So you don't get confused:**

This is normal talk, _this is Ritsu thinking. ( it can also be a flashback or thought)_

Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

><p>Since it was the weekend and everyone else was busy, and since Mio was with <em>Kyousuke <em>again... I couldn't hold my urge to step outside. Of course it wasn't easy with all the stares I received from the people as if looking at an alien.

_Come on people, never saw someone with a paralyzed arm?_

I walked through a park and several buildings, but a certain bridge captured my eyes the most. It felt agonizing. A nostalgic feeling streamed through my body and I knew I had to check it out. But my feet were glued to the pavement. I stared at it nervously until I noticed many cars driving- with incredible speed- under it.

_Ahh!_ I noticed it wasn't the bridge, it was the cars that frightened me.

_But out of all the places with cars why is it that it is this place that captures me the most_. _And feels so nostalgic? _

"Was it here that I...?"

" Ah it's you! That girl!" It was a small man with torn off clothes standing beside the garbage bags, he yelled out to me looking stunned. " The girl with the red arm who got hit by a car." His index finger was pointing towards me as I looked at the direction of it in shock.

" Is that so..."

_I knew the reason for my accident, but never had it occurred to me that finding out about it in more detail - the place it happened in- would... make me feel so scared._

" The girl with the black aura... which painted the white swung turn into a black swung," he mumbled.

" What?" I looked up.

" They say you had been pushed by a passer-by - the girl who's wings were torn off."

I stared at him with a confused look. " What the fuck?"

Suddenly he kept decreasing the distance in between us. " Why? Why would you do that? Why would you want to loose your wings? Isn't that a part of you! You knew it was going to make you feel miserable... and now look at you, black swung, you are." He kept swinging his arms in every direction. He was insane, uncontrollable, taking a few steps back I ran towards home, in complete shock.

" Wait! Your k-!" I heard his voice faintly reach my ears from afar, but soon cut off by noises from the traffic.

I fell down face flat on my bed while giving out a big sigh. " It was..." I shook my head in confusion.

" I was hit with a car real bad, wasn't I?" words escaped my lips, " Wonder how I survived that."

Silence filled the room and as realisation came to me that I was in a daze I continued, "What did the old man mean? My knife? Red arm? Why would I... want to loose my wings? But why me? It wasn't my fault...right?" The questions kept piling up inside my head and the confusion kept my head hurting more and more. I knew only one thing and no matter how freaked out it made me I knew that I had to return and talk to him, once more.

_I wouldn't go there_. My head swished in every direction looking for the source of the voice.

" Who? " I continued in the same motion.

_It's me, well I mean it's you, ughh, I'm Ritsu._

" But I'm me?" I whispered in complete shock, more shocked at the fact that I might not be myself.

_I know you are, I'm just part of you... you know whatever, just listen. Don't go there, it's no good. Got it._

" Man... am I becoming insane now... it's one thing after another isn't it," I moaned.

_You're not. Just ... don't go, got it?'_

" Why am I contracting myself?" I asked in complete confusing.

_You're not, I'm inside your subconscious, and you don't want to go. So that's it, stay home and play video games._

" Hahaha funny... I'm going," I said in an annoyed tone.

As I took a step forward I became enwrapped in darkness and I began to see several flashbacks running in front of me like on an old projector. I saw flashbacks that made me sad, angry, happy. And when I reopened my eyes, I was lying on my bed with a small ray of sun penetrating through the window onto my face. It was morning. And I realized that everything that happened after I came home was merely a dream. The other me, the flashbacks...but what were those flashbacks about? Hmm...

" Mio..." I whispered her name softly which could be resounded through the noisy chirping of the birds outside.

_Was this dream showing reality? Did I truly not want to go to that old man? Was Mio involved in this?_'

I didn't know, but for a curious person such as myself, I was sure pumped up to find out.

_First things first, let's give Mio a visit, _I told myself with an impish look in my eyes.

I stood and waited for myself to make a move. The sun was stinging my eyes and the cold wind made my bones chill. This was the worst weather since the start of April.

" I hate this..." I mumbled through my scarf.

Taking one more step forward and reaching for the doorbell, I was soon engulfed by the sweet-scented and warm breeze coming from the inside of the house. The door creaked open until there could be seen a thin silhouette with black silky hair and pale white skin as snow. Her jet black eyes gazed at me with perseverance.

_Was she... always this beautiful?_ I thought to myself in awe.

" Ah, Ritsu." Mio looked at me, a little startled.

" Ah, yea, hey." I walked towards her, making her move back from the door and letting me in. " What's up?" I said as I took off my shoes and coat.

" Nothing really." She began to walk towards the living room, and I soon followed.

" I'm glad the security let's me in without your approval now," I told her not awaiting for an answer.

Soon after I gave off a sigh, "I'm jealous," I told her as my head looked around the large spaced hallway.

Mio stayed silent, as she was too embarrassed to talk about her large mansion.

" So what is it that you want?" She asked me as I took a seat on the fashionable couch.

" Awww, Mio... you don't have to be so mean," I pouted, " I just came cause I wanted to see ya." I winked at her while giving her a large grin.

" Pffft, I'm sure you..." She was interrupted before she could continue by a young girl standing beside her in white and black clothes.

"I beg your pardon, Mio-sama, but is there anything you and your guest want?"

She looked up at the girl. " Green Tea for me please," pausing, she stared at me.

I sighed and looked at her with worried eyes, " Anything with alcohol, Mai-san..."

The girl looked at me with surprise but I only received glares from Mio, knowing my joke failed I laughed, " Hahaha, I'm joking, sad how the Akiyama residence can't take anything for a joke..."

" We do too, it's just that your jokes aren't funny," Mio explained.

Ignoring her I continued with my order, " I'll have a coke."

As she turned her back towards the kitchen I spoke up, " Aren't skirts nice...but I can see your panties, Mai-san!" I screamed out for full effect. More than teasing Mai-san, I loved the expressions Mio gave me because of it.

" Eeeek," I could hear Mai-san scream which was in sync with Mio's yell, "Ritsu!" she began to turn red, " Don't talk to her like that!" And as if expecting it I received a thwack on the head. Before I could re-open my eyes, Mai-san was gone to the kitchen.

" Oh come on, I was merely playing," I gave a weak cry.

" You should learn manners, Ritsu! "

" Pffft," I gave a small chuckle, " you know you love it. I bet even now you wish it was you in her place."

" Please... you're so immature." She traced her fingers on her forehead.

" Yea, I bet Kyousuke isn't as immature as me," I sulked while staring at the window beside us.

She immediately put her hand down and gave me 'the look'. " When did Kyousuke come into this conversation?" One of her eyebrows rose.

" Just now," I said while continuing to sulk.

Mio stared at me, but I could feel her smile. " Oh well, if it's like that, than yes, he is more mature than you."

I turned towards her- hurt with the words -to see her wearing a smile. Before I could complain she began talking, " But, you're you, you may be immature, a goof ball, an idiot, unreliable - " I interrupted her with my shallow voice, " Hey, now... that's a bit -" But soon before I could finish it was her turn to interrupt me, " But, you're the best person I have ever met, and you will always be the most important person to me, Ritsu, I truly..." she swallowed deeply and I could hear the silence around us, instead of the clock, only my loud heart beats could be heard as I waited for her to finish. " I truly, love you."

_I didn't expect that...or did I?_

I didn't care in what way she meant it all I knew was that everything around us stayed quiet, and we both didn't dare to speak. I honestly felt nervous and embarrassed, the two emotions that are rarely stern in me. I was - I felt my cheeks burn and besides the drastic thumping of my heart I felt a large enlightenment in myself, I was so happy.

_It was her alluring voice, it was from her lips. Her words... felt so nostalgic. I can still hear them resounding deep inside me. Oh, where have I felt this before? _

But I couldn't think over it for too long as I was disturbed by a sudden headache following my thoughts, and I swear I heard myself saying, _don't remember, it's hopeless_. It sure didn't help the situation when I grabbed my head with my one firm hand and groaned in pain.

_No, not right now! I don't want Mio to worry, I don't want to break the moment. _

I looked up at Mio, ignoring my headache, my eyes becoming hollow from the pain, I became to pant but I kept my smile. The sweat dripped down my temples and Mio's confused look hurt me.

_Not now. Why at this moment? _

My vision became a blur and I could hear loud clattering noises coming towards me.

_Ah what beautiful music. It captures me inside. _

_" Yes, that's right!" a person, the same height as me, same hairstyle as me, and the same face as me yelled out loud. " You show 'em!" _

_" Shut up." _

_" Awww why? I'm just giving you some encouragement, since your playing is amazing today!" _

_" But were alone... you don't need to give unnecessary comments," she said annoyed. _

_" You know you love it. " The girl winked making the other girl blush._

_" You're so immature," she mumbled while looking away._

_" But that's why you love me, nee, Mio?" _

_" ..." _

_Not saying anything, the other girl came from behind and wrapped her arms around Mio's shoulders. As she put her mouth close to Mio's ear, she quietly whispered, exhaling warm breathe, " But, you know, I love you so much, it hurts." It made Mio jump and her pink cheeks turned as red as a rose. But, soon afterwards, calming down she put her hands on where the girl's were, and talked in a alluring voice, " Ritsu, you may be an idiot, unreliable, stupid, lazy, but you're the most important person in my heart, and you will always be the person I love most, I truly love you." _

As I regained conscience I couldn't think but question if the dream was real.

_It was me, wasn't it? With Mio and those same words...was it a memory of the past? Mio, knows something about me, now I'm sure. _

As I glanced around the room I could see Mio looking down at me with a tired face. " If I knew my words were going to make you faint, I wouldn't have said them..." she sighed.

" No!" I straightened up. " That wasn't your fault, I was just thinking too much!"

" What do you mean?"

" Nothing really, I just felt like I've heard you say that -what you said- to me before, and trying to remember made my head hurt." I rubbed the top of my head gently.

" Before..." My eyes wandered towards her, she looked bewildered. " Ritsu could it be that! " She abruptly smacked her lips shut.

" Mio?" I confusingly stared at her.

" It's nothing." She held a hand at her lips, ready to stop her if she spoke involuntarily.

" Mio, tell me." I looked at her seriously.

" What do you mean?" Her hand gently going back to its original place.

" I want you to finish your sentence."

" But, Ritsu, I told you it was nothing. I just got a little exited that's all." Her eyes averted towards another direction.

" Exited about what?"

_Okay let's play your little game._

" About... you waking up," she stuttered.

I gave her a dumb look, " Yeah... and I get exited from looking at paper."

" Ritsu!"

" What? You know I didn't say anything wrong."

" Okay, you didn't. So how do you feel?" She hurried to switch the subjects.

" Mio. Don't switch topics."

" Ritsu it's..." I could feel her turning more serious so I tried to catch her eyes which quickly looked away, and I felt Mio's serious tone escaping me.

" It's nothing important really. All I wanted to say was that it would have been nice if you started getting your memories back."

" Why?" I asked her without hesitation, as bluntly as I could.

" Wouldn't you want your memories back?"

" Yea, if I knew that they were good memories," I paused given myself time to think and continued, " actually, you know what, ever since I 'woke' up no one dared to tell me about my memories. Please do tell me, Mio." I gave her a little sneer.

I saw Mio flinch beside me and finally making eye contact, looking relaxed. "Only good memories Ritsu, only good ones."

And she said with such positivity that it made me wonder for a second. Before I could return from my trans, Mio had started to speak again, " Ritsu, you insist on finding your past memories, but right now I feel like making memories in the present. Let's go cherry blossom viewing right now."

I looked at her dumbfounded, she was right. I was concentrating so much on what happened that I forgot about my life in the present. I saw her grabbing my hand and pulling me out of her room ( we were in her bedroom when I woke up). She muttered something too quickly for me to hear and slammed the door in front of me.

" Hey, Mio, what's that for?"

" I told you I need to change."

" But you look beautiful in what you're in right now."

" ... Ritsu, no matter what you say I am not going out in my pyjamas."

I stared at the door in surprise, " You were wearing your pyjamas?"

" Well I sure wasn't naked..." I heard her say as she ruffled through her closet for something to wear.

" Yeah, I know but I thought that was some dress you know...and you never wear your pyjamas when I come by so... "

" Yea, but you came at the moment I woke up so I didn't have time to change."

As if ignoring her last sentence, I gave a small chuckle and continued talking," but you know you could have changed in front of me, I mean were both girls, besides you always changed in high school for gym."

" Any other girl yes, but not you," she sighed, " you'll just begin to stare and make fun of me."

" Hey, I wouldn't do that! It's me were talking abou-"

" Exactly," she cut me off.

_I guess my argument was a fail. _I thought to myself as I laughed.

I leaned on the door, not scared of her hitting me with it. " Mioooooo, it's taking you ages, I mean I understand your going with me so you have to look your best, but - "

" Sh..u..t u..p!" I heard her voice straining and huffing.

" Yo, Mio what's up with your voice it's sounds as if your having a baby," I asked trying not to laugh. I noticed the door beside me wasn't locked, so I turned the door knob and slightly opened the door, beginning to stare through the little crack. Mio had her back turned to me - thank goodness -, I could see her in a red shirt, and she was in the process of putting on her skirt on - or at least trying to because it definitely wasn't shifting any further from her hips. I bursted out in laughter. " Hahahaha, Mio's getting fat. "

I could see her head turning towards me, slowly like the hand of the clock ticking. Tick, tick, tick and their I saw her face, an aura around her ready to kill. She clenched her fists around her skirt and gave me something which seemed like a smile. " Ritsu, I hope you wrote your Will." She started approaching me, with her skirt hanging on her hips.

_Hehehe I can see her underwea... wait why am I thinking about this... I'm not going to stick around here now!_

" Ugh... wait! Mio! Don't! " I pleaded as her smile was turning into a large smirk. " I'll wait for you downstairs!" I quickly made out as she was reaching her hands toward my neck. And than I stormed out.

Moments later I saw her descending the stairs as I waited near the end of the hallway. I flinched as I saw her, but later was fascinated by her presence. She was descending so gracefully, careful to not to make a mistake. Her back was straight and her white skirt danced with the light coming from the sun.

_She was an ojou-sama alright. _I smiled as the thought crossed my mind.

Not thinking of what I was doing, I slowly came towards the stairs, stretching my hand towards Mio. " Shall we go?" I gave her a warm smile.

She looked at me with surprise and slightly blushed, " You don't need to do these kind of embarrassing things." Not awaiting for an answer she put her palm on mine. I gently wrapped my hand against hers, as if trying not to break her fragile fingers, and led her outside.

* * *

><p>Well this chapter was longer than the other ones and this is when there is actually finally some Mitsu, hahaha well let's see what will happen next :D<p> 


	4. Your Shadow

So here's the new chapter :D

I've been busy with all the homework and tests so I finally managed to get out for a few days to write this chapter :D Hope you enjoy

so you don't get confused: This is normal text and _this is Ritsu thinking/flashbacks/and what not _

* * *

><p>" They're so beautiful, nee Ritsu."<p>

" They are," I said as the cherry blossoms were being carried by the wind, lifting them up, making them fly around us like pink butterflies. I could only stare in awe at their beautiful dancing. Inhaling a large quantity of air Mio spoke while still staring at the pink petals, "We should go or else we'll waste our entire day on this."

" Yeah," I paused for a second while trying to digest what she just said, " wait, wanna go to a cafe first imma sort of thirsty."

" Yea sure."

We walked and talked until we reached the entrance. With the quiet music circulating the small spaced cafe and hardly any talking, it would be impolite to laugh like a horse. We sat on the wooden chairs -opposite of each other- which seemed rather comfy . As you would have guessed we were in an 'old style' cafe, with everything made out of wood: walls, floor, tables. It gave out an awesome feeling.

In view soon came a young waitress, holding her pen and pad, ready to take whatever was coming at her.

" Hello, what would you like to order?" Her voice seemed the same throughout the entire sentence, no hesitation and a fake smile to boost, she must've practiced it many times, too many times that is.

" Two cappucinos, please." I continued to stare at her as she wrote down my order. While making the tiny waitress fluster with my smile I resumed talking, " You new here? I mean I haven't seen you around here before. " I could already feel Mio staring at me so I hesitated to continue, but before I could let go of the conversation the girl squeezed her eyes shut while whispering words I couldn't quite catch.

" Hmm?"

" Umm... yes I'm new! Today is my first day, so..."

" That's nice, you're doing a great job," I complimented her. She then quickly bowed down and went to doing what she was supposed to, and I turned my attention to Mio's confused look.

" What was that?"

" What?" I asked curiously while placing my elbows on the table and putting my chin on top of my hands.

" Why would you randomly start talking to a girl you don't even know?" she asked surprisingly.

I leaned in, getting interested in the topic. " I thought she was cute," I gave her a little smirk, already deciding to tease her about it.

I could catch her eyes becoming more dim as she averted them. " Oh..." A disappointed sigh escaped her lips.

_Oh, now I did it! _

I felt guilt wash over me, I grabbed her hand almost immediately and gave her a reassuring look. " Hey, hey, I was joking no need to be serious. Besides..." I turned my eyes towards the ground, blushing almost instantly from the thought. " No one can be cuter than you."

Before I could turn back to face her, the waitress was already standing with the drinks situated on top of the large grey tray. My eyes wondered from her waist to meet her hand gently settling the cup full of coffee onto the wooden table. Then slowly making eye contact with the flustered raven haired girl.

" Enjoy," an innocent voice came from the side, but I didn't pay attention to it, I was completely taking in by Mio's captivating expression. The smell of the flavourful coffee filled my nostrils, calming my senses, completely falling in a magical trance as I laid my eyes on Mio's smile, those lustful lips and her bewitching eyes. With a hint of pink staining her chicks I couldn't withhold to grin at her cuteness. " If a goddess had a form I wonder if she would look like you..." I snapped realizing I said it out loud.

_CRAP, SHIT! She didn't hear right? _

But apparently she did because she began to glow red from embarrassment.

I looked at her, my face still flushed, trying to speak something, anything to keep the awkwardness away, " The coffee shop is nice." I took a sip of the refreshing beverage, my hands shaking, " And the coffee is amazing."

" Yea it is." The crimson red was still visible in her cheeks but was slowly fading away with the new atmosphere that I was building around us. She slowly tilted her head and looked passed me. " We should go after we finish our coffee, it's almost 1 pm. Practice begins in 30 minutes."

I leaned in into my chair and gave out a content sigh. " That's plenty of time than."

" Ritsu, are you sure you want to come to the practice? Won't it be a waste of time for you," she said with a hint of concern in her voice.

" Hey now, I'm gonna come back to our band real soon, so I need to catch up with what you guys are doing right now, you know." I grinned at her while swirling the tea spoon in the coffee.

It took me a few seconds before I broke the silence once more," Yo, Mio."

" Hmm," she asked calmly while raising the cup towards her lips.

I gulped. " I want you to know that even if my memories might not come back, slowly but surely I want to begin making new memories with you and everyone..." I hesitated but continued, " although for some odd reason I get this pain at times when I think about it, as if I'm prohibited from seeing you. I tell myself to turn away and leave you, although deep inside I know it will hurt me if I do that. I contradict myself as if I'm two halves." I gripped my forehead with my hand and shook my head in disapproval. " I don't really understand..."

Shortly after I felt Mio's palm caressing my cheek, " Ritsu... no matter what pain or confusion you may go through, remember I will never let you suffer alone, I'm here right in front of you, always by your side." I stared into her honest eyes as I gently put my hand on top of hers. " Yeah, I can see you right in front of me, always when I walk in pain, you're always there for me no matter the circumstances."

I scratched the back of my head while chuckling a bit, " Hahaha look at me acting so serious. But, Mio really thanks, you really are the best. I don't know what I would do without - "

" Sup, guys!" a loud scream came from behind me.

" Oh, Yui, hey," Mio quickly caught on.

_Why do I always get interrupted at such moments... _I thought to myself while I glared daggers at Yui.

" Hmm? Ricchan are you okay, you seem tired?" she asked instead of stating it.

" No, I'm fine." I waved it off. " Besides what are you guys doing here?"

" We were on our way to the studio and saw you guys here, so we decided to drop by," Mugi said as soon as she and Azusa caught up to Yui.

" Well, since were all here, grab a chair and get something," I said while making myself comfortable.

" Wait since everyone is here let's go now," Mio spoke out.

" Hehehe I love this coffee shop they have deliciouseeeee cakes~" Yui giggled as she sat down beside me.

" It's no use, Mio-senpai." Azusa slapped her forehead as she took a seat next to Yui.

" I guess there's no helping it, ne, Mio-chan." Mugi elegantly sat beside Mio as she gave us her usual smile.

The waitress went by all of their orders, and here we were already sitting for the past thirty minutes, having random conversations until Mugi struck me a question, " So, Ricchan, have you remembered anything yet?" What made me feel awkward about her that was her expression. She seemed rather calm and yet her eyes were slowly shifting towards Mio, as if she wasn't aiming the question at me.

I gave myself time before answering, " Not really..." I closed my eyes and sighed, later opening one of them, which stared at Mugi's still expression.

_I'll risk it. _I bluntly told myself.

" What do you mean? By memories, I mean."

" Oh? What it means of course, memories, your past." Mugi said while staring at her cup half full of tea.

" Ah! Hahaha of course!" I grinning, slightly leaning on my arm, situated on the table. "What kind of memories?" I waved my hand in mid-air, " I mean after all, for me to remember maybe it'll be wise to tell me about some events, so I might remember?"

_Tsk, look at me, telling Mio I would stop walking in the past yet I'm diving in without hesitation. I'm really horrible. Curiosity takes the best of me, I suppose..._

Before speaking Mugi gave a quick glance at Mio - which I was able to catch - and while she was returning the glance to Mugi, I think I saw Mio slightly shaking her head.

Mugi smiled at me and began talking, " Well, I remember a time - not so far away from when you had your accident - when we were all walking - more precisely, crossing the street- and Mio just stood there in the middle of the road, as if she was - how do I say it- daydreaming, perhaps?" She took a sip of her tea and received a deadly glare from Mio.

" So? What if I stood there? It doesn't contribute to Ritsu's memories," she spoke with a grimace look.

_No she's wrong. This has something more to it._

" Oh no? What about when you almost got ran over by a car if it wasn't for Ritsu, here- who quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the sidewalk as the car drove by you- you would be...you had us worried so much," she sighed, " to the point where we were all teaching_ you _a lesson about paying more attention."

" Yea Mio! You were so dumb to do that!" Yui yelled out.

" How ironic," Azusa said, softening the anger boiling inside them.

_But Yui and Mugi were right! Mio what was that for! Why did you stand there, you were always the tentative one. You had to have had a reason for dazing off. Didn't you?_

" Baka. Why the hell would you do that!" I suddenly bursted out, unable to control my anger.

" I...it was nothing! Okay! Can you stop nagging about your memories already!" She slammed her hands on the table, leaving money for her coffee, and abruptly got up while wrapping the purse around her shoulder and reaching for the door. " I'm going ahead," she told us while leaving us in complete shock.

_Damn! I did it now, didn't I? I told myself that I was crossing the line already, but, just ,,,fuck it all. _

I got up in the same manner as Mio, hastily and rashly. Running towards her as fast as my feet could take me.

_I need to apologize, I can't leave her like this. I'm the one at fault. _

_But I can't help but to see, to imagine the situation Mugi was telling us - me - about. Before the accident? _

_Mio, yes, I see her, she's standing motionless, her head hanging low, in the middle of the road. _

_I noticed she wasn't behind us so I turned to look, to see her in that position. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOT!" Her head went up, but she was too late to react to what was going to happen. _

_I saw the car. My blood was rushing. Panic overwhelmed me. Sweat dripped down on every part of my body. I couldn't focus. I couldn't see the surroundings, only that car and Mio, those little pieces of the entire image were stuck in my view. That split second, I didn't even think, my body moved on its on. I reached out my arm towards her hand, I covered my palm around her wrist and pulled her with such force onto the sidewalk that we both fell hard - me on the pavement, her on top me. I gripped her shoulders with my two hands and when I made eye contact, I shouted, " YOU IDIOT! Do you know that you almost gave me a freaking heart attack!"_

_She stared at me like a broken doll, as if she didn't hear a thing, I could tell that she was still in shock. I folded my arms around her body, clenching it and squeezing it with all my might. I wanted to make sure she was still there, with me, alive. Silent sobs were heard. My eyes were drenched. _

_I felt Mio's arms around me. She was crying too. Our heartbeats were irregular, I could feel hers while she heard mine, both beating drastically, whilst finally slowing down to its original pace, our heartbeats collided and made one complete beat at a time._

_Soon everyone came marching towards us, staring in awe. Mugi, Yui and Azusa tried to squeeze through and pat us for comfort, but later to yell at Mio, complaining and disciplining her. _

_Yes that memory. I remember it vividly. But why would Mio..._

_Ahh my head hurts. Not again. It must be from trying to remember. _

_That's why I said you shouldn't remember. _That voice again.

_Go away. Your annoying._

_Hahaha, how can you say that to yourself? _

_Your the reason for these headaches aren't you?_

_Hmm... you can say that. _

_What do you want from me? _

_...It's pointless stop searching for your past memories. Can't you learn? You finally came to the conclusion that you wouldn't mess with the past and live a new life and now..._

_What do you know? It's not pointless! I'm remembering the past I held, without it I feel like I don't even exist, like I'm no one. Of course I'll be searching for it! _

_I'm your past! And I say, don't look for it! Don't, you'll hurt yourself...I'm trying to block it but if you keep on trying this hard... you'll find out the truth, trust me you don't want that._

_But! I can't leave things like this!_

_You've gotten yourself another chance, live you're life anew. _

_But... what about Mio, I feel like I'm missing something about her. I need those memories to put it all back together._

_Just let it go. You know she's getting married. Don't ruin her life with your foolishness... Don't raise your hopes. _

_What! What.. do you m-_

_You know what I mean, don't you? _

_...Yes...but why can't I-_

_It will only hurt you...and it will hurt her, trust me. _

The cold wind blew through my coat, freezing my entire body, snapping me back to reality. I couldn't think of anything anymore. I didn't know what to do. But, right now what was important was to find Mio.

Not so far from me I could see Mio walking towards the studio. Her stomping on the pavement with her high heels, the sharp strokes she made with her arms, she was definitely mad.

I began to walk towards her with a slower pace until I felt a drop of water landing on my nose. Looking up into the dark clouded sky, more drops came streaming into my eyes and face. It was starting to pour. I could see Mio noticed it as well, as her speed -towards shelter- increased.

_Oh shit, I should hurry, she doesn't have an umbrella._

I quickly approached her from behind, placing an umbrella on top of us.

" Are you alright, ojou-sama?" I gave her a big grin.

I could tell she wasn't expecting me as her eyes were staring at me in shock.

" Hey listen... I'm sorry, it's just without my memories I felt like I didn't exist. I was confused and..."

" You have nothing to apologize for, I was... mad at myself. It wasn't your fault." She turned her head away from me and continued walking, I followed.

There was a short silence before I came to a conclusion.

" Mio, remember I said I wanted to make new memories with you. I didn't lie, I do." I looked up at the darkness on top of me.

_It will hurt you, and it will hurt her. _The voice echoed.

" I understand now," I whispered.

_I lost my memories for a purpose, didn't I? If I don't want to hurt Mio, I shouldn't remember them. But mark my words. No matter the distance we will face, no matter the pain in my heart, I will always protect her, no matter what. She will marry a man and I'll watch from the sides, I'll be her shadow. I still don't understand the entire thing but, isn't that what you wanted, Ritsu, when you planned this scheme?_

My heart endured a sharp pain. But, my smile returned, brighter than before.

" Hahaha, so what are we waiting for? Let's go make them!" I folded my umbrella, caught her hand in mine and ran towards the studio, splashing the water from the excessive kicks I was making on the puddles, getting us both soaked in the process. I ignored her squealing and complaints by laughing as much as I could.

_This is better, Mio. You're an ojou-sama, you can't ruin your reputation. Marry a man and fit with society. I'll be your shadow, so don't worry. I'll protect you. Always. _

The rain was masking my tears. My voice began to crack, but I tried to continue on laughing. I didn't want Mio to feel guilt nor pain. I had to show her the happy side of everything. Mio can you tell? Did you already know that...

_I love you. _

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I didn't really edit it this time and if your confused about the memory thing, it's only natural, I'm getting to it little by little :) so yea you'll be able to find out the truth soon :D and if you're already having guesses, good for you! :D<p> 


	5. Just A little Longer

Sorry guys! I was really busy with homework and crossfire :P so yea... But heres the new chapter I hope you like it. :)

This is normal talk and _this is a flashback or when Ritsu is thinking._

* * *

><p>I took my time getting to the calendar hanging on the plain wall of my room. Tomorrow, huh?<p>

I spun my head in every direction letting out a depressing sigh.

_Well this is going to be a pain in the ass._

Everything was scattered. Clothes, Mangas even pieces of food. The only decent spot in the room was near the door, although, even _it_ was filled with empty suitcases.

So I decided to gather all my clothes and neatly fold the ones I needed, putting them inside the suitcase. Finishing that, I quickly swept through my room with a wet cloth. Right when I was done, as if psychic the phone rang right away. I flipped it open and put my speaker towards my ear

" Hello?" I asked, not minding to check the caller's ID.

" And where might you be, Ritsu!" Mio gave out a yell which seemed like a roar, making me jump and pull the phone away from my ear. Gently putting it back I asked, "What are you talking about , Mio?"

" You do realize it has been 30 minutes that you're late," her voice carried a scolding tone from the other line, trying to keep herself calm.

I couldn't quite understand until the clock hanging opposite to the wall with the calendar came to my view. " Oh fuck!" my voice vibrated throughout my room.

" Don't tell me, you forgot," she plainly stated, as if expecting it.

" No, no, no! Of course not! Ugh-umm it was just I was cleaning and I slipped, and I lost my conscience and... my memory?" I nervously began to laugh while scratching the back of my head.

" You're so... you're just...ughh...you do realize the rest of us were here waiting for you for such a long time and - that's it were going without you, hmph."

" She...hung up," I gulped as I stared at my cell phone, completely blown away.

" Shit!" I began to quickly press the buttons on my cell after finally snapping back to reality. It took a few seconds before someone answered, and when they did I triumphantly yelled out, " Yui! Where are you guys at right now!"

" Ricchan? Oh were at the amusement park right now. Where are you?"

" I'm already dressed, so I'll be there in 20 minutes! Stall everyone!" I quickly shut my phone and dashed towards the door, cracking the wooden floor with the impact, hearing the squeaking noise of it travelling throughout the hallway.

It was finally summer, that hot indulging weather. A competition for many, actually. It sometimes gave you an impression as if you were in a stove, burning up.

So, since I wanted at least some wind blowing on my body, I only wore a T-shirt and shorts and my sneakers of course - I'd have to run as much as I could to get there as fast as possible.

I finally got there, sweat covering my face and body. As I hastily swung my hand towards my knees, and bended my back, I began to pant like a crazy dog. Hearing a familiar voice screaming my name from afar, I looked up, squinting one of my eyes.

" Ricchan, you finally came," Yui said while waving her arms back and forth," a little bit longer and I wouldn't have been able to stall."

" Hahaha, good job, I'm just happy you were able to stall for this long," I said while I stretched my back.

I finally cooled down and was able to get into an upright position. I put my arm around Yui for support and wobbled towards everybody. " Hey, your president is here."

Mio sighed in defeat, " I knew Yui was stalling for you. Why did I even bother?"

" Senpai..." Azusa sighed and walked away with Mio. Mugi joined up after giving me a courteous smile.

I leaned forward with Yui still in my arm and ran towards them, slowly loosening the grip from Yui, I wrapped my arm around Mio and put my face close to hers. " Hahaha, well you know how it is Mio, with all the moving." I gave her a pleading look.

" Oh stop it, Ritsu, you always do this. And especially when you're leaving..." Mio said while shoving my arm away, and I could almost feel a hint of pain in her voice. I left her for a moment, to rethink that what I had just done, was horrible. Mugi sensing my demise of the situation walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Ricchan, don't feel too sad, Mio is just really sad that you didn't take this...last time- at least until you return- to meet with us more seriously."

" I know, Mugi, I know." I could only nod with seriousness in my eyes.

I began walking towards where Mio was with Mugi and that's when I noticed a stand with balloons. As if a light bulb appeared over my head, an idea sprung into my head. I quickly grabbed Mugi to my side and began to whisper into her ear. Not waiting for her to answer I sprinted towards the stand, setting up my plan with the owner. He took a large balloon from the back of his stand and gave it to me.

It sure was large, longer than my height, heck it was longer than my dad's height, and boy was he tall.

I ran towards an open zone in front of the Ferris wheel, the first roller coaster Mio wanted - more like pleaded to go to -and waited for them to reach the top.

_Wait for it, wait, wait, go_!

The balloon flew away from my hand as I released it up into the large atmosphere in above it, it was being caressed by the wind which was gently taking it to the top. I finally sighed as I saw Mugi did what I told her: she gave Mio awareness of the balloon by nudging her shoulder and pointing at it with her index finger.

Mio wasn't surprised at first, as her eyes weren't locked to the flying object, but as the purple balloon came to her view, her eyes widened. She stared at it and back to my smiling face. The angle I saw Mio at was slowly disappearing due to the movement of the Ferris wheel so I gave the balloon a last stare and ran towards Mio, I want to know what she would say about: _" I'm sorry for being stupid." _

I came towards her and tried to make eye contact. Not losing any second I asked hastily, "So? How was it?" I looked at her with enthusiasm.

She turned to face me. " Well the balloon does include facts about yourself." She smirked.

I started waving my hand viscously after I understood what she meant and in disagreement yelled, " Hey! That's... well practically not true." I just continued to blabber random things I didn't take record of until I finally said something that they took notice of, I held-up my hand and pointed towards the fastest and highest rollercoaster around.

"Let's go on that ride." My mouth hung open as I raised my head up in awe.

Mio's eye's widened and I could feel her shivering behind me. I forgot about her for a second there, but now I could sense her fear miles away. This will make the ride more tempting to go on. I sneered at her over my shoulder and turned to face her so my large grin was the only visible feature on my face. " Hehehehe, Mio~ let's take the first row for this ride."

" I-I most d-definitely w-wont," she stuttered while trying to give me a courageous look.

" Scared?" I asked in a teasing tone.

" I-I'm n-not I just don't w-want t-t-to."

" Hehehe, I kno-" Not allowing me to finish, Yui plunged her body on both of us and embraced us tightly with her two arms. Mio growled at her, while I laughed with Yui's words. " Awww, come on Mio-chan~ it will be fun."

Mugi joined in to cheer us on. "Mm," she nodded. " let's give it a try, Mio-chan."

" Mugi..." Mio's eyes sparkled.

" No, I'm with Mio-senpai on this one...maybe we shouldn't go." Azusa said from the sidelines while clenching her hands together.

As if snapping back to reality Mio agreed with Azusa, took her by the arm and rushed to get away from us. I marched behind them with Mugi and Yui as I sighed knowing my plan failed. But my grin came back as I saw a haunted house nearby, telling Yui to stall Azusa and telling Mugi to accompany me, I created a dominating master plan. My eyes gleamed as Mugi wondered what I had in mind.

" Ehm," I coughed from behind Mio to get her attention. " Let's go there, Mio." I looked towards the haunted house filled with spider webs, zombies, skeletons and for most - complete darkness.

" Don't even try, Rit-" Mio was suddenly interrupted by an exited Mugi. " We should all try going there, Mio-chan."

_Good, good, Azusa is distracted by Yui now. And Mugi will surely have an impression on Mio. Hahaha, all that's left is..._

" And if anything Ritsu-chan will protect you!"

"Hahaha, exa- wait what?" my eyes widened and I gave Mugi a surprised reaction.

_That was unexpected. _I thought to myself while scathing my cheek at the thought of... protecting Mio.

" You don't want to?" Mugi looked over her shoulder while winking, which slightly stunned me.

" I will, I will." My voice shouted cheerfully. My fist punching the air.

Mio pouted and looked at the haunted house again, her face filling with a creeped out expression.

" Fine... I'll go... but, were all going together, okay!"

" Without question." I smiled. " But, ugh Azusa and Yui went somewhere for now... so it will just be us three."

A sudden phone call came from Mugi's direction as we were closing distance with the haunted house. Creeped out like hell, Mio jumped up, clenching onto my T-shirt.

" Hahaha, it's okay, it's okay." I patted her head slowly, like comforting a little kid.

" Yes? Ahh, Alright I'll be there." And with that the conversation on her cell phone was over, after telling us that she had to leave because of an emergency, saying she will be there early in the morning at the airport to see me off, she was gone.

With a swish of the wind, I looked at Mio while continuing to smile. " Well, I mean it will be the two of us."

Mio looked up as if she was sick and looked at me with her half-opened eyes. "Marvellous."

" Oh, come on! I'm not gonna scare you." I puffed up my chest. " I'm gonna protect ya."

Her eyes narrowed. " I don't believe you."

" Gah." I touched my heart and looked at her with tearful eyes. " That hurts, Mio-sama."

" You're such a child..."

" I am not," I giggled and grabbed her hand, before she decided not to go.

We were finally in Mio's nightmare. There were so many noises: yelling, squeals, the funny thing was that Mio was the only person making them.

_Man, sooo cute. _I said as I stared at her flushed face with fear in her eyes. _I better do something before she starts crying. _

And I did. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed her closer to me. Now the color of our cheeks matched. And not only was it more warmer, I couldn't even concentrate on the zombies popping out that tried to scare us out. All I felt was Mio, all I heard was Mio, all I could see was Mio.

We continued walking without talking to one another, and I noticed Mio stopped screaming, yet her glowing redness from her cheeks wasn't gone. And her eyes were averting mine the entire time.

_Ahhh, I hope she's not mad at me. _

My heart was throbbing and I couldn't manage to take a breath without that tight pain in my chest.

" A-are you okay?" I asked Mio.

" A-ah yeah. I am." she gave me a quick glance and went back to staring at darkness. But, what she didn't expect was that within the midst of darkness, there came a moving figure that made her jump right at me and scream. I was startled at first but than I began to chuckle. The silhouette shuddered from surprise and quickly merged into the dark shadows.

" Hahaha, Mio, maybe you should work at this place, you'll definitely scare people away." I continued to laugh.

" Oh shut up." She let go of my arm and walked away from me in a further distance.

We finally reached the exit and I slithered towards her.

" Aww, Mio... you know I was kidding." I began to get closer to her, trying to catch her palm.

" Geez, your hand is cold, you must have been really scared, ne?" I told her once I felt the sting of coldness running through my palm.

She didn't speak. " Aww, Mio... don't be mad."

She suddenly turned her eyes at me. Her look was so agonizing, so magical. I got Goosebumps and felt the chill on my skin. It made me want to talk to her kindly, almost in a whisper, to not break her gentle posture.

" It's not that." She bit her lip. " I- you are..." I felt that I couldn't interfere, I gave her time to continue.

"... Did you finish packing?"

" Yeah." I knew that wasn't what she wanted to ask, so I made my answer short, I wanted to hear her out.

" It's been so fast, hasn't it, Ritsu?"

" It has," I said while staring at her. " But," I continued while beginning to walk, " I made happy memories with you guys like I wanted to. New memories. Fun memories. I enjoyed every second I've been with you, Mio." I scratched my cheek not bothering to look back at her. " Hahaha, man, look at me talking as if I'll be dying in a few seconds. I said this many, many times, ne? I will be back in a year. So wait for-"

A sudden plunge from behind made my body vibrate. Her touch ran throughout my body. Mio leaned on my back, caressing her body against mine. " Mio..." I turned around and wrapped my arms around her. Maybe it was the setting sun that made her cheeks glow crimson red, but I didn't care. This moment was as magical as the red hot and glowing orange colors that saturated the atmosphere.

"... just a bit longer."

I closed my eyes. " Sure."

Taking in full breaths of Mio's scent. Having a secure feeling of her being within my grasp.

_Ahhh it feels like I can just melt into this moment... I don't want it to be over... just a little longer, please._


End file.
